


Mornings

by MadeInHeavxn



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John Deacon - Freeform, Mornings, Oneshot, Queen - Freeform, john deacon & You, john deacon fluff, john deacon oneshot, john deacon x you, sleepy, sleepy john deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeInHeavxn/pseuds/MadeInHeavxn
Summary: You and John were perfect for eachother. Soulmates, yin and yang, 2 pieces of a puzzle. The only difference between you two was the fact that you would love to wake up early and John, not so much.
Relationships: John Deacon/You
Kudos: 6





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent and me being selfish and yearning. So enjoy these 390 words of me self-projecting and wishing it was me in this situation

You and John were perfect for eachother. Soulmates, yin and yang, 2 pieces of a puzzle. The only difference between you two was the fact that you would love to wake up early and John, not so much.

You felt the golden glow of the sun through your curtains and as you opened your eyes, you saw a beautiful sunrise. You sat up, stretching your back, hearing satisfying cracks go up your spine. Looking to your right, there laid John. His back was facing you and his hair was a mess. His bottom half was covered by the large white comforter that he hogged throughout the night. 

You went to open the curtains but chose not to leave the warm bed. Instead, you leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Good morning, my love.”

He grumbled something about waking him up so early and turned over so that more of his face was buried into his pillow, still leaving about half his face open, “What time is it?” 

You looked at the clock on the wall, “It’s 7 in the morning. The sun just came up a few minutes ago.”

“Babe, I love you but why did you wake me up so early?”

“I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you.” You kissed the top of his head. “Come on darling, get up.”

“No, I’m going back to sleep.” He whined and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Can I at least kiss you?” Your hand combed through his hair. Seeing him nod and relax into your hand you smiled. You kissed his cheek again, then his nose, then his forehead. “Wake up sleepyhead.” 

“No, I’m quite enjoying this.” He said, just a bit more awake than the last time he said anything.

“Lazy,” You laughed, kissing his cheek again before moving to his lips.

He kissed back and moved his hands to your waist, pulling you over him. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Hello, my love.” You laughed and kissed him again before whispering, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You felt him flip you over so he was over you. “If this is what I wake up to every morning I could get used to it.” He chuckled.

“Come here,” You pulled him down on top of you and took him into an embrace, just enjoying each other's company and watching the sun go up.


End file.
